He Came with the First Snow
by HighOnSky
Summary: Winters breath and Christmas lights. Fallen snow and snowball fights. Seeing the world through a child's eyes and holding onto this lasting delight. There was nothing she loved more then winter and when she finally met the man behind her most beloved of seasons she fell in love with him too.But falling in love with winter can leave a heart cold and sometimes its best not to believe
1. Patiently Waiting

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter One

Patiently Waiting

Evelyn sat in front of the crackling fire staring intently into its dancing flames, listening to each crackle and pop that the logs made occasionally letting out a small sigh of contentment at a certain noise as if she was listening to a well told story from a parent. The fire itself seemed to even have a life of its own with an audience willing to listen and not just soak up the warmth it provided but of course it wasn't just the fire that held Evelyn's attention, as much as she did like to draw comfort from the familiar soothing sounds of her old friend. No today her focus was on her window which had just started to grow frosty around the edges, creating a small masterpiece if everyone ever thought to look close enough, because today was the day she had been waiting a whole year for. The first snow day.

Her winter break had already begun giving her the freedom to lounge around her small house all day a blanket thrown over her shoulders, warm mug of hot chocolate resting on the fireplaces brick hearth, one of her favorite books resting on a makeshift table that was her knees pulled close to her chest and her mind filled with the child like wonder that winter always brought to her. She knew that she should have outgrown her childish excitement with both Christmas and winter all together a long time ago but she had always been a very imaginative girl, her head always in the clouds and her nose in a book. As hard as she tried to act the way people expected a nineteen year old college student to act there was just something about winter and the holiday spirit that brought out her most inner of child, the one that was always just patiently waiting beneath the surface until this magical time of year to come around once more.

Evelyn was never quite sure what it was about this season that brought out, what she considered, to be the best in her but it always did. She would usually just write it off as that warm happy feeling everyone got when they knew Christmas was drawing near but, deep down, she knew it was something more. It was the crisp chill in a winters breeze, the feeling of snowflakes playing on her eyelashes, the sound of fresh snow under foot, the smell of pine that the wind carried from the nearby forest and the twinkling of Christmas lights whose light seemed to just warm her to her very core. To her winter was a gift from unknown force and she intended to make the most of it every year.

So the hours passed by in a slow trickle, Evelyn long ago having given up on trying to advance her place in her book and her mind simply finds its own ways to entertain itself, often by creating elaborate dream worlds where she was swept away from her boring everyday life by some magnificent man who showed her new wonders in the world in which she never would have dreamed to be possible. At some point during her day dreams though she must have fallen asleep because some time later Evelyn felt a cold gust of air brush against her cheek in an almost playful manner and her eyes fluttered open, a small pleasant chill sweeping over her body. Almost from instinct as soon as she was awake her soft gray eyes darted over to her window and a smile broke out on her face. The first snow had finally fallen and there was now just enough to start a snow ball fight or form a small snowman or simply just run outside and enjoy the freshness of the season.

Wasting no time Evelyn tossed her blanket and book to the side, dashing to the door to pull on her jacket, fidgeting to push her fingers into gloves and placing hat over her warm chocolate curls preparing for an afternoon out in this amazing weather. Before running out the door though she meant to go close the window, thinking that it must have blown open from a pretty strong breeze, but when she turned to look at it found it perfectly secured as it had been that morning. Evelyn paused for a moment, slightly bewildered about where the cold air that had awoken her had come from, but simply wrote it off as her sleep induced mind playing tricks on her. Though secretly, in the back of her mind, she thanked whatever sort of winter spirit had let her know that her snow day had come, not knowing that if she had said her thanks out loud that spirit might just have answered her from right outside that very window.

AN: Well hello there my pretty little readers! As you can see I have fallen victim to the virus that is known as fangirlism for our very beloved Jack Frost and being the fan girls we are what do we do when we love a fiction character? We write about them of course! So as you can see, and are probably a bit disappointed about, Jack was not actually in this very first chapter but I promise that if continue to stay with me on this story you will be screaming in fan girl joy and dismay in no time. The beginning is probably going to be a bit slow because well it takes time to believe in Jack Frost after all but I will try my best not to disappoint in further chapters. Besides I am sure all of you lovelies will be able to spot him even when my dear Evelyn can not. So be sure to follow and review, I love hearing feedback, and I will see you all next time!


	2. Voices in the Wind

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter Two

Voices in the Wind

Evelyn stepped out onto her front porch and took a deep breath, a happy sigh escaping her lips and forming a small chilly mist around her face. There was just no feeling like that first breath of chill snowy air and the feel of freshly fallen snow under her boots. She closed her eyes for a few brief minutes, letting the bliss of this peaceful season wash over her body and take away any remaining stress from the week prior. She opened her eyes though when she heard laughter ringing out from down the street signaling to her that the neighborhood kids had come out to join in the splendor of this snowy day. She smiled and pulled her hat down over her ears, trying to keep winters icy breath from freezing them off, and then ran off in the direction of the laughter.

A bit down the road she saw about five of the neighborhood kids playing in the snow, a few trying to throw together a snowball fight and the others looking at a sled someone had gotten as an early gift from their grandparents. She recognized the boy with the sled as Jamie, who, along with his sister, she often babysat for and she had to admit she had quite a soft spot for the young boy. She watched from afar with a fond gaze as he seemed so excited about showing off his gift and was just about to leave them all to their own winter day merriment when she heard her name called out by a familiar voice.

"Evelyn, hey Evelyn, look at what my grandma sent me!" Jamie called out running, and stumbling slightly on the icy pavement, over to her sled held over her head. He slid the last foot or so to her wobbling on his legs and letting out a small "woah!" before she caught him under the arms saving him from falling with a slight chuckle. Jamie grinned his thanks as he regained his balance and leaned onto his sled as he rested it on the ground. "Isn't it awesome Evelyn? I'm just about to take it out for the first time." he said excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Evelyn chuckled and ruffled up his hair some flashing him a warm smile. "Pretty cool, pretty cool. I remember my first real sled, my dad built it himself for me when I was just about your age. I also remember getting in some pretty bad wrecks on that thing going down the biggest hill too." she said with a knowing look making Jamie blush under her gaze knowing that he had been caught. "But I think that if I come keep an eye on you everything should be just fine." she continued with a grin making all the kids cheer, taking no time in starting to pull and push her towards the hill in question.

In seemingly no time they were just outside the neighborhood, standing atop a rather steep hill with kids bubbling in excitement all around her. Evelyn gulped a bit staring down the slope of the hill, a twisting feeling in her gut now that she saw just exactly what Jamie and the others would be sliding down. _How exactly did I think this was fun when I was little? This looks like a death trap!_ She thought nervously biting on her cheek and wiggling her fingers in her gloves. She must have been staring at the ground for longer then she thought because she only turned back around when she felt eyes staring at her back. It was Jamie and the other kids looking at her expectantly, sled already set at the start and just waiting for her to tell them who should go first so they wouldn't fight.

She gulped and brought up a gloved thumb to her mouth, biting down on the fabric slightly not wanting to have to tell the kids that she thought this was a bad idea after she had promised them that she would take them here in the first place. She lowered her hand and let out a deep sigh, she just couldn't allow herself to put them in a situation where they could get hurt, fun or not, so she opened her mouth to tell them the bad news when something odd happened. A single above average snowflake landed on her nose, the delicious chill spreading through her whole face and unconsciously making her smile. The snowflake seemed to stay longer then most but when it finally did melt away into her skin the hill no longer seemed dangerous in any sort of way, it seemed like it was the most fun she could be having that day.

"Sorry guys but you are all just going to have to wait to go sledding." Evelyn said with a fake sad look causing everyone to whine in unison before she smiled broadly with a laugh pulling Jamie into my lap as I took a seat on the sled "because I call first ride!" she screamed over her shoulder as she pushed off, the kids cheering her on as they slid down the hill. Evelyn pulled Jamie close to her as they both let out screams of delight, wind blowing through their hair, staining their cheeks pink from the chill of it and the feeling of weightlessness shooting adrenaline through their bodies.

Evelyn let out a loud laugh, tossing her head back in glee but in the process loosing her hat. She gasped slightly and reached out to try and grab it, if she could just lean out a little further …. she then heard a soft thunk and she looked with wide eyes to see that Jamie had rolled off, luckily into the soft snow, and was crying out a warning to her. It was to late though because just as Evelyn could register what he was shouting the sled was leaving the safety of the soft ground to skid over the harsh ice covered sidewalks. She let out a loud scream and gripped onto the sides of the sled with a death like vice, closing her eyes waiting for the impact of her body against the car that was parked on the side of the road.

But instead of feeling crushing metal against her body Evelyn was yanked suddenly to the left, another scream escaping her lips before finally prying her eyes open to see what exactly was going on and even with her active imagination this was beyond expectation. It seemed that a path of ice had been laid out in front of her, twisting and turning around the obstacles of the street and daring slopes over unavoidable objects. She shook her head furiously, heart beating so hard she thought it might fly out of her chest and she knew she would have been crying if her tear ducts hadn't been frozen. "Hey don't worry just stay with me." she then heard a soft voice, seemingly carried on the wind, say to her almost comfortingly. She looked from side to side, searching for the source of the sound but saw no one there. While creepy the voice still lingered in her mind, a gentle calm settling over her despite the intensity of the situation.

So, with the confidence that some how someone some where was watching over her and was making sure nothing bad was going to happen, she slowly relaxed her grip and tried to at least semi enjoy the ride. It was a bit hard though since she never really was a fan of any sort of roller coaster. Luckily though it was over just as soon as it had started, thanks to the slick ice speeding up her journey, and after a last ramp of ice she was landed softly in a pile of snow as soft as pillows the sled a couple feet off to her right.

She just laid there, staring up at the brilliant blue sky, listening to the distance chirping of birds against the rest of the silence that winter usually brought. And then she did something odd, she laughed. She just sat there laughing and laughing, holding onto her sides as she sat up to shake the ice from her hair. While the ride had been terrifying she had to admit it was the most fun she had had in a very long time. So even though the snow was starting to chill through her jeans, numbing her legs, she sat in the snow bank with a goofy grin on her face and whispered softly with a smile dancing on her lips "Thank you … who ever you are."

"No problem anytime" she heard someone say in reply, the same voice from earlier, causing her to gasp and jump to her feet searching for the source of her playful phantom's voice. She saw nothing but a yard full of snow, actually it was her yard much to her surprise. It seemed her spirit even knew where she lived. Most people would have been scared, or at least a little spooked, but for some odd reason Evelyn wasn't. Instead she was interested wanting to put a face to the voice, even if she wasn't hundred percent sure it was real, a girl could dream.

She didn't have much time to linger on the thought though because soon the kids were running up to her begging for details about her thrill ride, thoughts of that voice that seemed to be riding the wind shoved to the back of her mind for the time being. Not knowing that while she continued to play with the kids that a certain winter sprite was watching not to far off, smiling at the fact someone had heard him but sadness building up in his center, it seemed not even Evelyn would ever be able to see him.

AN: Hello again all my lovely little readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though again there is still a lack of Jack. Well at least a lack of his physical appearance but I think we all know our favorite guardian boy was looking after Evelyn~ Anyway I'm actually not to happy with this chapter, I just I don't know I think some places seem a bit choppy. What do you guys think though, any areas I can approve on next chapter to make my writing better?


	3. Christmas Carols and Sunsets

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter Three

Christmas Carols and Sunsets

After a full day of play and relaxation out in the snow Evelyn finally slunk her way back to her house but instead of returning to the warmth inside she took a seat on her front porch, wanting to watch the sunset over the crisp white roof tops. She sat in an old and faded wicker chair, the arm rests faded of almost all color from years of use and exposure to weather and the small flowered cushion nearly flat after countless hours of Evelyn sitting there staring off into the distance and she really should have thrown it out and replaced it with something new but there were so many lazy memories imprinted upon it that she just couldn't bare to give it up. So she sat, kicking off her boots to expose her toes to the familiar chill of winter, an pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin upon her knees.

Once again her mind was captivated by the magnificence of this seeming winter wonderland, the sun setting the white and silver landscape on fire with blazing of colors of red, orange and yellow. But at some spots the fire turned into a canvas full of water colors with pastel pinks and purples creating a romantic appearance to the reflective ice. It was simply breath taking and Evelyn enjoyed every waking minute of it. Sadly through the spectacular show of colors soon faded as clouds started to black what little sunlight was left turning the sky into a light gray that seemed to matched her eyes. Yet even with the beauty of the sunset she remained outside wanting to bask in what remained of the delight of the first snow day.

As usual her mind wondered to places that even she didn't know and without realizing it she had began to hum the Christmas song. She chuckled a bit when she caught herself, she never really had been much of a carol lover despite her love of the season, but thought that since she was by herself there would be no harm in letting out a few notes. So she hummed for a few moments more before actually beginning the song "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," she sang softly, closing her eyes and picturing the nuts sizzling and cracking on an iron pan over an open flame.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose," she continued drawing out the sentence for a bit longer a smile painting itself on her now purple tinted lips. How nice it would be if Jack Frost was real, it would give her someone to thank for just wonderful days such as this one and having someone to share in her exuberant love of winter would be nice since it seemed all people her age did was complain about the weather. So she humored herself and stopped her singing to picture what she thought this mythical fairy of winter might look like and what adventures they could have together, only opening her eyes when she giggled about a crazy day dream about visiting the north pole and meeting Santa, when she did though she nearly fell out of her chair.

She let out a small scream and scrambled out of the chair to stand behind it, as if it would protect her, because in front of her was a stranger balancing on top of a weird staph like thing and gazing at her with startling blue eyes. The boy though seemed to be just as surprised because after looking around, almost bored, to see what had caused her alarm he finally realized that it was him that she was freaking out about. This seemed to freak him out just as much as it had Evelyn because he barely let out a feeble "She can see me?" before loosing his balance, hitting the hard cement and efficiently knocking himself out cold.

AN: And semi cliffhanger for the win! So hello my lovely little readers, thank you for continuing to read this far seeing as the last couple of chapters have been a bit dull since I wanted to set this all up just right, even though this chapter itself was a bit boring and short. Besides that though I am quite proud of this chapter. I think you all got to see just how in love with this season Evelyn really is and how she is a bit over imaginative at times but really who isn't. Also I have been trying to better my descriptive skills so this was kind of a self imposed test lol. So anyway yay we finally meet Jack (sort of) and he passes out! So from here on out you fan girls will be getting your daily dose of Winter Guardian lovableness because I am trying to write at least one chapter a day, some will be shorter then others since I don't want to give away to much of the story at once, and since I have a basically free class period I should be able to retain this goal. Until next time merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!


	4. Say Hello to Winter

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter Four

Say Hello to Winter

Evelyn stood flabbergasted behind her chair, staring down at the boy who had fallen to the ground, not only because of the act itself but because he was like no one she had ever seen before. His skin was looked as smooth and soft as cream with tiny patches of pink arising to dust across his nose and ears as if he had been exposed to the cold for to long, his lips were soft pink tinged with blue along the edges, his hair seemed to defy gravity the way it stayed in place even as he laid on the ground and was the same exact color as moon beams on snow the most pure form of white there was. And then there were the clothes he wore that would make him feel welcome in a winter medieval fair with deer skin pants that were just a few inches to short tied down to his calf's with leather cord, a simple white button up shirt with a vest that matched his pants and then a cape made of a darker brown that was frayed at edge from years of wear and tear. Then there were his eyes, although she couldn't see him now she knew that if he opened them she would be greeted with the color of a crisp winter sky with hints of a lighter blue almost silver color that spread out from his iris and appeared to take on the pattern of a snowflake.

Still as much as she was captivated by his appearance, and as much as she was questioning where in the world he came from, she couldn't just let him lay there on her front porch in the freezing cold. So she gingerly took a few steps towards him, afraid he may wake up, and after a lot of coaxing herself she bent down and slung his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up. While he was a lot lighter then she expected he was still dead weight and not the easiest person to carry, his snoring in her ear and her trying to kick along his staph didn't help the situation much either. She didn't know why she didn't just leave the piece of wood behind but it was just her gut instinct to keep it with him and she didn't often judge her weird instincts since they never steered her wrong in the past.

After a lot of struggling and groaning Evelyn finally managed to make it back into her house, rolling the boy onto her couch as softly as she could manage, and collapsed onto the floor beside him with a heavy sigh hanging her head and rolling her shoulders. Boy was she not use to carrying anything larger then her laundry basket upstairs so a full human, if thats what he was though her heart was pounding at the thought that maybe he could in some impossible reality be something more, did a bit of a number on her upper back. After taking a few moments to rest her burning muscles Evelyn turned her head to look at him running her fingers through her hair and looking at him a bit puzzled, what was she suppose to do now? She didn't want to call an ambulance, he didn't seem horribly hurt, but she wanted to make the whole falling thing up to him as well since it seemed it had been his fault.

So with nothing better in mind she draped her favorite blanket, a soft micro fiber one with a pattern of penguins and hearts, over him to fight off the small chill in the room and gently ran a hand down his cheek before leaving to the kitchen to make something to warm him up. She wasn't exactly the best of cook but she felt she could at least pull of a decent tomato soup and grilled cheese with ease, since it was her favorite meal and she made it for herself often. Having so much experience making it she had the meal ready in no time and set up the food as well as a glass of milk on a tray and walked back out to the living room humming the song she had been singing earlier when the boy had first appeared. Now that she thought about it his appearance had been rather odd seeing as he looked very close to how she would imagine Jack Frost to look …

She shook that thought quickly from her head though, as much as she liked to believe in her childhood fairy tales she knew that they couldn't possibly be real, right? Forcing herself to focus she set the tray down on the end table near his head and knelt down next to him once more, gulping as she reached out a hand to gently touch his shoulder. She softly shook him saying in as calm as a voice as she could muster "Its time to wake up sleepy head, its getting late." At first there was no response other then a few more snores and a bit of grumbling, but with a bit more prodding and gentle words he finally did come to holding a hand to his head groaning.

"Whoa crazy dream their Sandy but nice, it was nice. As always, hey wait this isn't outside." he muttered blinking as he realized that he was, indeed, not outside and in a strange unknown home. He then looked down at the blanket with astonished expression, looking as if he thought the very idea of covering up with one was ridiculous, but he soon broke out into an impish grin as he stroked the fabric almost fondly. Then at long last his glacial gaze fell to her, eyes going wide nearly stumbling over the back of the couch as he tried to back away. He then quickly looked around until his restless eyes fell to his arm and without warning he gave himself a large pinch, letting out a small yelp in the process.

"H-hey stop that! I feel bad enough you knocked yourself out don't hurt yourself anymore." Evelyn exclaimed standing up and grabbing his arm and giving him a small pout, silently telling him he better not even try to do something like that again. A few lingering moments later though she drew her arm back, bringing her hand to her chest and blinking rapidly. When she had first brought him in she had thought that his frosty touch was due to the fact they had been outside but after spending an hour or two inside he should have been warm, but he wasn't. It touch was still as cold as ice. "You're freezing." she stated stupidly, almost sounding like she was accusing him but in reality she was simply curious.

The man though seemed to ignore her comments, rude or other wise, and was now jumping around the room like a child who had just been told they were going to Disney world, screaming "You can see me, you can see me, you can see me!" putting different inflictions on the words as if he was trying to find just the right way to say it to make it completely and undeniably true. While most people would have found it weird, if not a bit frightening, to see someone jumping around their living room excited that someone could see them but for some reason that pure delight on his face just made Evelyn smile right along with him.

When finally he did settle down, seeming a bit out of breath, with a huge grin revealing perfectly dazzling teeth set onto his features Evelyn finally managed to ask with amusement both in her voice and eyes "Who are you?" and he gave a plain but certainly magical answer.

"I'm Jack Frost."

AN: Yes I will probably be ending a lot of chapters with cliff hangers lol but well it keeps you coming back for more right? … So yes hello my lovely little readers welcome back to my most humble of stories and I hope I made you all very happy with this cute little moment with our favorite child like spirit of winter~ I also want to thank those of you who have been reviewing and being so super nice to me. You guys are great and reading your reviews brightens up my day and motivates me to continue to write and keep myself on track. Well I don't really have much to say about this chapter, I think it was alright if not a bit dragged on at a few parts, but if you see something I can approve on please feel free to point it out so I can correct myself next chapter. Until then merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!


	5. Unbelievable

He Came with the First Snowflakes

Chapter Five

Unbelievable

Evelyn stared at him, unblinking and unsure how to even respond to such as answer. "Jack Frost …. as in Mr I create snow and nip at peoples noses and get really sad Christmas specials, Jack Frost?" she finally asked with both disbelief and a bit of wonder in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, after all how many times had she dreamed of something like this to happen to her, but well she was stunned and when things seemed to good to be true, they usually were. So good that she found herself preforming the same pinch test as he had earlier wondering when she was going to wake up from this very realistic dream and be tossed back into reality where she would be forced to deal with real world problems which she absolutely hated. She would deal with them yes but if this was just a dream she would rather hold onto it. And for the first time when she felt the sharp pinch of her nails on her skin she didn't wake up. "Oh my god like freaking Jack Frost!" she screamed her eyes going wide in excitement as this unbelievable reality hit her.

Jack kept that gorgeous smile of his on his face but it seemed almost a bit humbled now and she could swear that she saw pink rising to his cheeks, almost making them glow against his milky complexion. "The one and only at your service," he said with a fake over dramatic bow before standing up straight, floating a few inches off the ground, and an ecstatic, cheery gleam in his eyes "And you are the first person to ever be able to see me in just over three hundred years. Pretty neat huh?" he asked drifting onto his back and looking at her at this new angle, his hair yet again defying physics other then a little shake here and there making Evelyn want to reach out and run her fingers through it just to see if it would mess it up at all. She restrained herself though and instead thought about his statement, the first person in three hundred years? Why hadn't anyone else ever seen him and why was it only now that she had been able too? Geez she thought that she knew plenty about magic and mythology but it seemed when it was actually happening in real life it made you feel far more confused then when it was in a book.

At this Jack seemed to retreat back a little, his smile faltering slightly, his eyes leaving her for the first time to stare off to the side and his feet meeting the floor once more. "Well …," he started, stopping to clear his throat and wiggle his toes a bit for continuing on "Most people can't see me because they don't believe in me. Usually adults don't believe in any one, even Santa has a hard time finding an adult who can see him, but kids believe in every fairy tale told to them but it seems that my story isn't one worth telling so they don't believe in me. They don't even know who I am ..." he trailed off hurt obvious in both the new softness in his voice and the color of his eyes changing from shocking bright blue to a more darker aqua color. He then looked back up at her though, his smile returning and eyes lightening up with just a few traces of the darkness remaining. "But you, you must believe in me because well here we are talking!" he exclaimed with a small breathless laugh as if he was still thinking this was a dream as well.

Evelyn grinned a bit, it being her turn for her cheeks to turn pink as he looked at her with those arctic eyes that, even though they had just met, seemed to look at her as if she was the single most interesting thing in the whole wide world. And perhaps to him she was, she knew that if no one had been able to see her for a few centuries and then someone started talking to her she would find them to be quite fascinating. She also felt a bit shy as well, the fact that at her age she had been day dreaming about Jack Frost being fully known to the man himself making her feel hot under his gaze even though it was obvious he was glad she had been doing it. "Well I didn't think I did but … but when I was singing that song I started day dreaming about Jack Frost, you, and I guess I did believe just long enough to see you fall and then once I saw you I just had to believe. I got to say I think you are a lot better in person then in my mind." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

She heard him take in a deep breath and when she chanced a glance at him saw that his cheeks were alight again and he was rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin. "Well thank you, I do aim to please. So tell me, now that you know who I am, who are you and why was on your couch?" he asked drifting over to the piece of furniture and then smiling brightly when spotting the food, quickly taking a seat pulling on a pair of leather gloves he pulled out from somewhere and proceeding to dig in, looking at her expectantly as he did so.

"Erm well my name is Evelyn. Evelyn Noel and you were on my couch because you fell off that stick of yours right onto your head passing out. For an immortal spirit, or whatever you like to call yourself, you sure seem pretty easy to knock out." she teased taking a seat next to him, very cautious to how much room she left between them. Not because she feared getting cold from his chilling effect, which she had felt across the room, but because well when the very spirit of winter is sitting in front of you, one notices just how charmingly cute they were. "I am far more interested in you though, this is my first magical meeting after all, so I want to know everything! Starting with why you had to put on gloves to start eating." she said smiling enthusiastically and nodding her head as if urging him to start detailing everything about his life.

He simply chuckled, though he still seemed to be enjoying the attention, and waited till he had finished off the grilled cheese to answer her back. "I learned quite a while back that no matter how much someone loves the cold and everything it brings its nice to have a warm meal once in awhile, which by the way thank you for the soup. I also learned that thanks to my special talents that it is next to impossible to enjoy said hot meals unless wearing these gloves. I had my friend Ian, you would know him as the Leprechaun, stitch them up for me with a bit of his Irish magic. Other then that nothing special about them at all." he said with a cocky smirk as he slid them back off and stashed them in what Evelyn could only assume was an inside pocket or magical secret time space pocket. She assumed it was probably a bit of the latter.

"Alright it makes since, no one wants to live off of frozen food forever. I known enough friends on campus who can vouch for that. But you that's only one small things. I want to know everything Jack. Starting from the very beginning" Evelyn said leaning in closer to him with a sense of whimsy in her voice, her eyes begging him to let her into his world, a world she had dreamed so many times about entering. Jack could sense all of this and his smirk blended into a kindhearted smile as he stood up, walking over to the window and casting it open, basking in the wind that greeted him like a loyal dog would a master. He then held out a hand to her and motioned with his head for her to join him. Without a moments hesitation she was at his side, hot hand meeting his cold one to create just the right amount of warmth between them making both of them smile though neither one noticed.

Jack then gave her hand a small comforting squeeze, assuring her that she could trust him with whatever was about to happen, and said calmly "Wind, take us home."

AN: Hello my pretty little readers, its great to see you all back to read more of my humble little story (although saying something is humble is making it sound very not humble ...) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always. I think this is really the first chapter with some real dialogue going on and I hope it developed Evelyn's character just a bit more, though there is still plenty we still don't know about her. Its also the first one that I had to write out Jack's personality and I hope I did him justice! As always if you find something I should fix please point it out so I can try to fix it next chapter and I just love reading all of your reviews! And for those of you who asked yes this is set before he became a guardian, though even after he became one I think only those few children like Jamie and CupCake could see him so it wasn't wide spread, and the time line is probably going to be tweaked. Its not planned out in full detail but I do know the key points that are going to happen. So until next time my lovelies merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!


	6. Over the River and Through the Woods

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter Six

Over the River and through the Woods

Before Evelyn could question what exactly those words meant she felt her feet leaving her soft living room carpet and she was soon floating high above her house in the star studded sky. Even though the view was rather brilliant with not a cloud in the sky, stars twinkling all around her and the lights from houses below looking like the earth had decided to reflect the night time sky she did the first natural thing that came to her mind, she screamed. She latched herself onto Jack's arm, not even caring how close she was forcing them to be, and kept her eyes glued to the ground afraid that if she looked away the whole world might just disappear.

"Whoa whoa calm down there, I got you. I kept you safe earlier didn't I? And trust me trying to build a coarse of ice without really knowing where you are going is a lot harder then this." Jack chuckled smiling down at her with a half smile that made her feel both comforted and made her want to smile right along with her as well, which of course since he was oh so charming she did. She then realized that since she had been so captivated by his smile she had looked away from the ground gasping quickly going to look back down but Jack stopped her, placing a gentle hand under her shin and forcing her to look at him. "Its your first time flying so I wouldn't do that, motion sickness and what not." he explained with a small nod as he released his grip.

Evelyn gulped and nodded in agreement, thinking that if they were moving as fast as it felt like, the wind constantly swirling around her creating a sort of living cocoon and making her feel like she was moving as fast as the winds during the worst of blizzards, she wouldn't want to see the blur of objects underneath her. She had never been prone to motion sickness but even she got a bit queasy on speeding roller coasters so she thought it better not to risk it. Trying to keep her mind off of what was going on beneath her, and the fact that if something went wrong she would be crashing into the earth, she tried to keep the conversation going with Jack. "So it was you who created that icy death trap for me to ride then?" she asked with a grin and adding with a chuckle "It was terrifying but fun."

"Well of course it was me who else was it going to be, the Easter Bunny? As if, he just wished he had the sort of power I do." he replied with a loud laugh tossing his head back and slyly moving so that Evelyn was hanging an arms length, making sure to keep a tight hold on her hand and a safety pillow of wind under her. She laughed along side him slowly growing more confident in the air and risking a look down when she felt that their speed had lowered dramatically. "We should almost be there so I'm going to be lowering us." he warned her waiting for her to nod before beginning to slowly bring them closer to the ground.

Once past the cloud coverage that kept them out of the view of everyone on the ground, since they would be able to see her even if they couldn't see Jack, Evelyn looked at her surroundings and let out a soft sigh, it was beautiful. There was a crystalline ribbon of water cutting its way through the landscape creating a barrier between the small village, which seemed to be glowing in soft candle light, and a thick wood full of towering pine trees covered in just a dusting of snow and whos scent carried on the wind bringing the feeling of Christmas along with them. As they got further from the town and deeper into the woods the artificial lights of the modern world were left behind and replaced with nothing but the full moon whose beams bounced off the snow and making the whole of the scene below them sparkle like someone covered the world in tiny diamonds.

Evelyn lost track of time as she absorbed all the beauty of nature but sometime later the woods opened up to a small clearing where a single patch of icy blue stood out against the white and green of the rest of the forest. The patch got larger and larger until she recognized it as a pond and soon after she managed to place a word to the body of water her feet touched the ground, Evelyn sinking into the snow slightly and Jack simply landing on top of it as gently as a snowflake not even leaving so much as a footprint. "Welcome to my home Evelyn. I figured you were nice enough to take me into your home so I should show you my own." he said turning to look at her eagerly, looking much like a child who was seeking praise for an art project.

She took a few steps away from him, turning slightly as she looked up and examined the entire area from the new perspective, laughing a bit as she held out her hands to catch a bit of the drifting snow that they had sent raining down from the trees when they had landed. "This is amazing Jack, its kind of hard to believe places like this even exist any more." she said watching the snow melt into her hands before rubbing them together to bring back the warmth the flakes had stolen from her. She then turned back to face Jack who leaning on his staff with a goofy grin on his face as he watched her with a happy gleam in his eyes, causing her to blush. "So um you never really did tell me anything about yourself so are you going to tell me now?" she asked shuffling through the snow to take a seat on a fallen log that was clear of snow thanks to being sheltered underneath a large pine tree.

"Well I would but there isn't much to tell really." Jack said walking over to the ponds edge, trying to sound casual about it but Evelyn still sensed the hurt hidden underneath the surface of his words, making her wonder why he sounded that way in the first place. Instead of questioning him though she just sat there watching him as he tapped the waters frozen surface creating a fresh layer of frosty ice over the previous ones, thinking that if he wanted her to know more he would tell her. He then bent down, his back still too her, and started fumbling with something in his hands that she couldn't see no matter which way she leaned to try and see around him.

"You see other then being this spirit or whatever you want to call me that brings snow and ice and cold winds and the like there isn't much to tell about me. You see this was where I was created, right in this pond, emerging just as you see me now, and the only reason I even know what my name is is because he told me." he continued after some time pointing a slightly glowing finger up to the moon "But I haven't heard from him since so I guess it wasn't even worth mentioning." he then added with a bitter undertone much like a teenager would have talking about their parents. Evelyn looked up at the moon and racked her brain for who he could have been talking about, rereading any myths she had read about the moon until she remembered a friend of hers once joking about believing in the man in the moon. She wanted to ask if her thoughts were true but from the way Jack talked about him she thought maybe it wasn't the best thing to do.

So instead she sat patiently on her log, quite content to just take in her surroundings and enjoy the presence of Jack who's chill she could still feel from across the clearing but found it more comforting then a displeasure, it reminded her of pleasant childhood memories of first snow days and white Christmases. She hadn't even realized she had been staring at him until he suddenly turned back around, grin spreading from ear to ear showing every single one of his perfectly white teeth and hands held behind his back as if hiding something. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him and asked "Whats behind your back?"

"Oh nothing..." Jack said in a very unconvincing manner as he walked over to her effortlessly despite at least the foot of snow. He then stopped in front of her and sprang his hands out from beneath his back "Just a magical pair of ice skates that will never melt." he exclaimed happily holding out the skates to her. Evelyn gasped staring at the wonder in front of her. Jack had literally made a pair of skates out of solid ice, the blades as clear and as smooth as crystal, the boots decorated with a pattern of leaves and flowers embedded in the ice and the laces seeming to be made out of water just frozen enough to be able to be twisted and tied. "So do you like them?" he asked sounded a bit unsure of himself after she didn't say anything after a few minutes.

"Like them? They are extraordinary! Beautiful! Wonderful, do I need to go on?" she gushed before very suddenly lunging herself at Jack, tossing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said again and again before realizing what she had done and pulling back. A tinting of red colored her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly at him holding the skates in her lap and biting on her lip nervously hoping she hadn't done something to completely embarrass herself and scare him off. While she was so busy staring at her new present she didn't even notice that Jack to was blushing a redish purple and didn't know that there was probably nothing she could do to make Jack not want to be around her, after all she was the first and only person who could see him, a precious gift he did not intend to give up.

Clearing his throat a bit and rubbing the back of neck Jack finally broke the moment of awkward silence by asking "So do you want to go skating then?" offering out his hand to her once more. Evelyn looked up and her smile turned into one of genuine happiness as she slowly nodded and took his hand as he helped her down to the edge of the pond to lace up her new skates and spend some quality time with winter.

AN: Hello my pretty little readers, I'm so sorry about the delay but its been a very busy and stressful week for me. I won't vent but basic upsetting moment of the week was my ex best friend telling my boyfriend I was cheating when of course I wasn't because I love him very much …. stupid girls be tripping all the time. Anyway I finally got the chapter written since my mind was numb watching his soccer matches today so had plenty of time to think up what to write~ Hope you enjoy it and hope you aren't to mad I made you wait. So until next time my lovelies merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!


	7. The Girl with the Snowflake Tattoo

He Came with the First Snow

Chapter 7

The Girl with the Snowflake Tattoo

A/N: So after rewatching the movie I have decided to steer this story in a slightly new direction though I promise nothing major so far is changing ^-^ the only thing in the previous chapters I am changing is the little kid Jamie she was talking too isn't the Jamie we all know. In fact this is before he was born, not by much though, so this is set about eight years before Jack became a guardian :) Alright now that I got that out of the way please continue to read this long awaited seventh chapter!

Evelyn sat at the edge of the pond and laced up her skates with an excited jitter, her hands fumbling slightly with the laces since they were cold and she had forgotten her gloves. It was worth it though as she looked down at her feet, socked feet glistening as the moon light bounced off her skates. She then looked at the thin blades though and felt slightly nervous, as wonderful and magical as the skates and Jack himself were surely ice couldn't hold her whole weight. Jack seemed to sense her unease though because he chuckled a bit and held out his hand "Come on you don't you trust me? Would I trick you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with the excitement that she herself seemed to be emitting from every pore.

She then smiled a bit "I think thats all you ever do judging from that death trap ice slide of yours. But as much as I shouldn't, seeing as you still are a dangerous stranger, I do." she said giving him a look that was a combination of playfulness and just slight uncertainty. As their hands made contact again though Jack took no time in helping her onto her feet with a gentle breeze behind her and guiding her over to the ice. Evelyn looked down at her feet nervously expecting the ice on her skates to give at any moment but after a few moments of all her weight being on them and they didn't she gave out a relieved sigh and started to giggle "I guess I made the right choice!"

Jack grinned and nodded as he let go of her hand after giving her a small push forward to get her going out on the pond. Staying back and simply watching Evelyn get a feel for the skates going in a circle around the pond, gaining speed and doing a small twirl before coming back over to him. What she didn't know was that he hadn't just been watching her form as she skated but instead watching the moon light catch her hair casting a halo in her chocolate curls of shining light and her curls swinging behind her in an almost hypnotic manner, at least to him. He was snapped out of though when she did make her way back over to him, his ears turning purpleish red in a small blush as he forced himself to seem like he had not just been staring, blinking rapidly to wake himself from his trance.

"Sure I like having my fun but hey you're the first one to ever see me, why would I want to make you mad at me?" he asked with a smile that matched her own as she moved in a circle around him, himself laying on his stomach in the air as he drifted in a matching circle around his staff which was placed firmly on the ice. "So you really like them then?" he asked eagerly seeking her approval wanting nothing more then for her to enjoy something he had made just for her. He wouldn't admit it but he had been watching for her quite a while over the past couple winters, always finding her love of his season intriguing ever since he saw her stop to help some kids build a snow fort, completely ignoring her bags of groceries on the side walk. He had never seen anyone quite like her and had often wondered if he could ever be seen by her what they would do and had more then once thought of this very idea. So, in a sense of the word, it was a dream come true right now.

"Oh I love them Jack, how could I not? For one thing they fit me so perfect its the best skating I have ever done, two they are made out of real freaking ice, three you gave them to me and then four this all seems so unreal. Wonderful but unreal. I just don't want to wake up and find out this was just my imagination." she says coming to a pause in front of him, placing her own hands on top of his staff and leaning her head on it, her nose a couple of inches from his own. "You are actually here right and I haven't hit my head and wondered to some where in my woods and am sliding around in my socks and talking to the air like a crazy person right?" she asked giggling looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes which Jack realized were long and quite as beautiful as her hair and well all of her really.

"Well I can't be sure about you but I definitely see you here and I am very much here. How am I suppose to know if you are real?" he teased a content look soothing his features as he floated there with her. Her only response was a laugh and leaning forward to gently press her nose to his for a brief moment causing his heart to skip a beat and another purple red blush dusting his cheeks. She then giggled and skated away "Yes, yes I think we are both quite real." she called out as she skated backwards.

"Yeah well I'm just glad you think so." Jack mumbled softly before flying over to be at her side and faking the same motion of skating beside her as his feet just barely touched the ice. "So enough about me now though. I told you everything I know about myself, its not a lot but its everything, I want to know about you. You're the one who's interesting in this situation." he said and that this she looked at him with a look of disbelief but he held up a hand to gently silence her "No really you are very interesting! Three hundred years and you're the first person to ever see me, in my opinion a lot more interesting then some guy who can create snow. So go on tell me about yourself." he said eyes shining and eagerly waiting to hear her every word.

At this it was Evelyn's turn to blush and she smiled sheepishly as she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Um o-okay if you really want to know though not really sure how much there is to tell. Uh lets see I go to school not to far away for architecture and design, I want to be an attraction designer for Disney or any theme park really because I want to help create magic and wonder for little kids and adults alike. I love to read, mostly fantasy and romance type books, but anything I can really get my hands on. I also enjoy movies of all sorts and cartoons as childish as it makes me seem." she said laughing at herself as she realized just how childish she really must seem.

"Lets see I also enjoy cooking and baking, at least when I'm in the mood to do so, but I always have to have a recipe or else I will mess a lot of things up. I love holidays, my favorites being Christmas and Halloween because one gives me a chance to spend time with my family and the other gives me the chance to have fun scaring the little kids and eating candy. And I absolutely, positively adore winter. The chill crisp smell in the air, the sound of crunching snow beneath your feet, bundling up in warm sweaters and scarfs, hot chocolate and Christmas specials, snowball fights and twinkling lights and suddenly everyone seeming to just be kinder to one another. I don't know what their isn't to love!" she said with a dreamy sigh as she turned and fell into a fresh snow bank on the opposite side of the pond from where they started.

Jack easily drifted down beside her, a pleased smile on his face as he pictured everything she had just described, well minus the hot chocolate. He had never met someone her age with such a childish sense of wonder about this season, one that even matched his own, and it was simply delightful. Plus he had learned so much about her in the last five minutes then he had in the past three winters, it seemed that talking to someone did prove a lot more helpful then watching someones life through a window. He wasn't about to let her know that though of course, she liked him now but a stalker was a stalker and he didn't think it would be quite so charming if she found out. "See what I mean? Far more interesting then me. I know I can't build anything more then a snowman but you are thinking about building huge rides! That's fantastic!" he said with genuine enthusiasm.

At the shower of compliments Evelyn's face turned bright red and she brought up her hands to cover her cheeks "You bring my favorite weather condition, give me magical skates and are super nice this has to be a dream." she said shaking her head, face still in hands. At this Jack turned on his side and rested his head on his own hand watching her with a half smile and tilting his head to the side. "What is that look for?" she asked looking up at him finally bringing her hands down.

"Oh nothing its just out of everyone in the world that could see me I'm glad that its you." he said his voice calm and not a hint of falsehood in it. "And out of every magical being that could have passed out on my door step … Im glad it was you." she said in return giggling even more as she sat up and suddenly remembered something she had forgot to tell him. "Oh yeah and I have one last thing I didn't tell you! I have a tattoo." she said with a grin making Jack quirk an eyebrow and scan her body quickly wondering where it was. She kept him guessing for a few minutes before finally lowering her sweater a bit to reveal her chest and over where her heart would be was a snowflake in the shape of a heart tattooed in blue and white glistening ink. "Pretty neat huh?" she asked shivering and pulling her sweater back up.

"Yeah really really neat." Jack said smiling, finding it a very nice choice in tattoos, it fit her very well after all. And it also figured that it was the girl with the snowflake tattoo that could see him. "Hey its getting kind of late and a really cold wind is scheduled soon and well as much as I like to try I don't control the wind." he said standing up and offering her a hand. Evelyn nodded and after untying her skates accepted his hand with a smile. "Alright well wind take us back." he said with a smile as he pulled her close as the wind swirled around them and carried them up and away.

AN2: Hello again my lovelies! I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it had of a different feel to it ^-^ Also I hope it wasn't to boring reading about Evelyn, though I think she is quite the interesting character … I hope lol. As always let me know how I did and how I can approve (other then updating more often XD) and I hope to see you next time! So til next time merry meet, merry part and merry meet again.


End file.
